Raggs Requiem
Raggs Requiem is a piece of music used for the 07-Ghost series since its anime adaption by Studio DEEN. It is used as an insert song for episodes twenty and twenty-five in season 1. Like Hitomi no Kotae, it is sung by the artist Noria. Lyrics English I search for your footprints in the stars, in the snow, and in my memories I wish for eternal peace This place is in the middle of a dream I run up a hill with my young wings When I stray from my path, I close my eyes I search for your footprints in the stars, in the snow, and in my memories I wish for eternal peace This place is in the middle of a dream At the end of the sky, where everything will return someday You await peace all by yourself, leaving behind traces of light I run up a hill with my young wings When I stray from my path, I close my eyes I search for your footprints in my dreams, in love, and in my heart Leaving behind eternal light with unwavering wings Giving you eternal love Romaji Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni Kimi no ashiato sagasu Douka towa no yasuragi Koko wa yume no tochuu de Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni Kimi no ashiato sagasu Douka towa no yasuragi Koko wa yume no tochuu de Itsuka subete modorite Sora no hate hitorikiri Anata ga matsu yasuragi Hikari no ato nokoshite Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni Kimi no ashiato sagasu Towa no hikari nokoshite Yurugi no nai tsubasa de Towa no ai o anata ni Kanji 星に雪に記憶に 君の足跡探す どうか永久の安らぎ ここは夢の途中で 幼い翼で坂道駆けてく 道から逸れてこの目を閉じてく 星に雪に記憶に 君の足跡探す どうか永久の安らぎ ここは夢の途中で 何時か全て戻りて 空の果て一人きり 貴方が待つ安らぎ 光の跡残して 幼い翼で坂道駆けてく 道から逸れてこの目を閉じてく 夢に愛に心に 君の足跡探す 永久の光残して 揺るぎの無い翼で 永久の愛を貴方に Chord Intro: Em D Em D Em D Em D D Am D/G D Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni G Am D/B Kimi no ashiato sagasu D Am D/G D Douka towa no yasuragi G Am D/B Koko wa yume no tochuu de D G Am Bm D Osanai tsubasa de G Am Sakamichi kaketeku G Am Bm Michi kara hagurete G Am Kono me o tojiteku D Am D/G D Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni G Am Kimi no ashiato sagasu D Am D/G D Douka towa no yasuragi G Am D/B Koko wa yume no tochuu de D Am D/G D Itsuka subete modorite G Am D/B Sora no hate hitorikiri D Am D/G D Anata ga matsu yasuragi G Am D/B Hikari no ato nokoshite G Am Bm D Osanai tsubasa de G Am Sakamichi kaketeku G Am Bm Michi kara hagurete G Am Kono me o tojiteku D Am D/G D Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni G Am D/B Kimi no ashiato sagasu D Am D/G D Towa no hikari nokoshite G Am D/B Yurugi no nai tsubasa de G Am D/B Towa no ai o anata ni D Category:Music Category:Raggs Category:Popular articles Category:Songs